


The Cubby House

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Playing Pretend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana drops by for a play date with Will and Matty. She is not pleased when their game does not go her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cubby House

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the adventures of bratty little Alana continue! I have nothing against the canon character of Alana Bloom, she is just fun to write in this 'verse as a little brat haha! 
> 
> Though it should be obvs, this is age play, all consenting adults playing at younger than their biological ages.
> 
> Prompts for Hannibal fics (ageplay or not) always welcome - comment below or hit me up on tumblr: puppyxtraining :)

Will and Matty had been playing in the cubby house for a few hours when Hannibal called them from the back terrace.

“I’ll beat ya there, Will!”

“No you won’t!”

The boys raced to the back door, Will marginally beating Matty by taking a shortcut over one of the flowerbeds.

“I beat you Matty!”

“Barely.”

Will cheered as Hannibal looked on with a small frown.

“Will darling, what has daddy said about being careful in the garden?”

“Sorry daddy.”

“Right. Well I have some news to tell you boys. There has been an emergency, your Uncle Jack has to go into work and so I’ve invited him to drop Alana here on the way, just for the afternoon.”

Hannibal kept an eye on Will’s reaction. He knew that Will didn’t like Alana, that the girl was brattish and mean to his boy. But, he was trying to do the right thing by Jack and help him out.

Will’s face darkened. For a moment, Hannibal thought he might safe-word out, but he didn’t. Hannibal moved closer to the boy.

“Will, I’m sure you will be the perfect host. Matthew here can help, I’m sure he’ll make a wonderful co-host.”

Matty was watching Will, the boy’s face etched in confusion.

Hannibal placed a hand on Will’s shoulder.

“Are you alright Will?”

Will chewed on his thumb and whispered.

“Daddy, Alana is mean.”

“I know that you two have had your…differences. But part of playing and being a big boy is that you can see past what has happened, forgive one another and move forward.”

“But…but she was mean to me last time. She called me a baby and made me cry.”

Matty put his arm around Will, hugging him close.

“Don’t worry Will. I’ll protect you from Alana. I’ll make sure she’s not mean to you.”

“That’s very noble of you Matty. But I’m assured that Alana will not misbehave today.”

Just then the doorbell rang. Matty felt Will tense under his arm and as Hannibal went to answer the door, Matty leaned close to Will.

“She’s just a dumb girl, Will. I’ll protect you from her.”

“But Matty you don’t understand, she’s really really mean!”

Hannibal returned, his hand on the top of Alana’s back. She was wearing light green dress with a matching headband. She was carrying a small purse, shaped like a cat.

“Will, Matthew, look who’s here. Alana, you haven’t met Matthew yet.”

Alana’s face broke into a sweet smile and she batted her eyelashes at him.

“Hi Matthew.”

“Um…hi Alana.”

Her smile faded as she looked towards Will.

“Will.”

“Alana.”

“Well you children play nice. Perhaps Will you can show Alana your new cubby house? I’ll be in the kitchen, if you’re all good, maybe we can bake some special treats later on.”

With that, Hannibal went inside, leaving the three of them on the back terrace.

Alana immediately grabbed Matty’s hand and dragged him towards the cubby house.

“C’mon Matty, let’s go play!”

Matty was dragged along, and looked back at Will.

“You coming Will?”

The boy sighed. He looked back into the kitchen, his daddy busy with preparing dinner for the evening. With hunched shoulders, he dragged his feet towards the cubby house.

Once Alana entered the cubby house, she put her purse down and walked around, inspecting everything.  She twirled around and clasped her hands in front of her.

“This is perfect!”

Will, still scowling, looked to Matty who was just as confused.

“What’s perfect?”

“This! It’s perfect for our game!”

Will tilted his head, perplexed.

“What game?”

Alana rolled her eyes.

“We’re going to play ‘house’, silly. Now. Matty, you can be my husband. I’ll be the wife.”

Alana went over to Matty and grabbed his hand, sidling up to him.

Will felt jealousy rise up in him and he scowled again.

“But…but what can I be?”

“Oh. Well you can be our baby! I’ll be your mommy and Matty can be the daddy and my husband”

“Nuh-uh. I don’t wanna be the baby!”

Alana sighed, exasperated.

“Well, then you can be our pet dog. Or maybe the housekeeper.”

“I don’t wanna play then.”

“You hafta play Will. Your daddy said so.”

Alana was rummaging in the dress up box so didn’t see when Will rolled his eyes. He was trying desperately hard not to be rude. Matty came over and put his arm around Will, whispering in his ear.

“C’mon Will. We won’t play for long, and I’ll help you out.”

Will sighed.

“Okay, fine.”

Alana beamed and went over to Will with a frilly apron in her hands.

“Here. Our housekeeper must wear this.”

Will took it gingerly. A reassuring smile from Matty soothed him, and he put it on, tying it up at the back.

“Good. Now go clean something while my husband and I have our date night.”

Will pretended to clean as Matty and Alana sat at the little table, Will keeping a watchful gaze out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh Matty my dear husband Matty, I love you SO much!”

Alana cast a sideways look at Will to make sure he was paying attention and reached across the table to grab Matty’s hand. She squeezed it, indicating it was his turn to say something.

“Uh…well, I uh…I love you too dear wife.”

Will huffed as he kept cleaning. Alana smirked and got up from the table, still holding Matty’s hand as she sat in his lap.

“How much do you love me Matty?”

Will turned his back on the scene. He knew they were just playing, but he also knew Alana was being mean.

She kicked her leg out to poke Will with her shoe. He turned around, scowling. Alana pointed at the table in front of them.

“You missed a spot, maid.”

She turned her attention back to Matty, placing her arms around his neck and gazing at him.

“So Matty, you were about to tell me how much you loved me?”

“Erm…well, I guess I love you as much as all husbands love their wives?”

Alana scowled and slapped him lightly on the cheek.

“That’s not good enough!”

“Um…I love you…lots?”

Alana rolled her eyes.

“You’re a terrible husband. So unromantic!”

She got off his lap and her eyes narrowed at Will who was watching with a keen eye.

“What are you looking at? Clean the floor. Hands and knees. NOW.”

Will sighed but obeyed. Alana laughed but her smile was soon wiped off her face when Matty got down on the floor and pretended to help. Alana stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

“Um, what are you doing, husband?”

Matty winked at Will and smiled.

“I’m helping the maid. I don’t think it’s fair that Will has to work so hard without any help.”

Alana stamped her foot.

“Matty get up! This is not the way the game goes! The maid is supposed to clean and you’re supposed to love me!”

Matty sat back on his haunches.

“Well, actually wife, there is something I need to tell you.”

“What?”

“I don’t love you anymore. I’m in love with our maid.”

Both Will and Alana’s mouth’s dropped open. Alana’s face went red.

“What? You can’t love our maid! That’s impossible!”

She stamped her foot again.

“Get up off the floor now, Matty. Stop this ridiculousness. Maid, go clean up in the garden while I talk to my husband.”

Will got up to go outside the cubby house but Matty grabbed his hand, still kneeling on the floor.

“No! Don’t go Will. I love you. I don’t love her. I never loved her. You’re the one I’ve loved all this time. Have you never known?”

Will shook his head. The game was taking an odd turn. He looked at Alana who was still fuming. Matty continued.

“I love you more than the sun and the moon. I love you more than Winnie the Pooh loves honey. I love you more than the Beast loves Belle, and more than Prince Charming loves Cinderella. I love you!”

Will giggled as Matty pressed kisses up and down Will’s arm, until he came to stand and held Will’s face in his hands. He looked into his eyes, brushed his thumbs over Will’s cheeks.

“I love you Will.”

Matty kissed Will on the lips and when they broke apart, he whispered back.

“I love you too Matty.”

“Yech! Well that was he worst game ever. You guys suck. I don’t wanna play house anymore.”

Alana stalked out of the cubby house, leaving Matty and Will in there. Will cleared his throat and let out a nervous giggle.

“That was good acting, Matty. Alana’s not happy.”

Matty shrugged and took Will’s hand as they walked out of the cubby house. Alana had already rushed inside and was tattling to Hannibal about what had happened. She was pointing at them and gesturing wildly.

The boys went into the kitchen hand in hand where Alana was panting and red in the face.

Hannibal was pulling a tray of freshly baked cookies out of the oven.

“Did you children have a good time playing? Alana tells me you have quite the imagination, Matthew?”

“I do, Uncle Hannibal. My dad says it’ll get me into trouble one day.”  

Matty smiled at Will who giggled. Alana scowled again.

“They kissed Uncle Hannibal! They kissed on the mouth and it was gross!”

Hannibal smiled at little as he lifted the cookies onto a plate with a spatula.

“Well Alana, sometimes when people like each other very much, that is what they do. And besides, you were all just playing a game, were you not?”

Hannibal looked at the boys and gave a small, imperceptible wink.

Alana crossed her arms.

“I wanna go home. I’m not having fun.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Alana. I’ll call your father and see if he can pick you up.”

Hannibal left the room. Alana walked over to Will, not caring that Matty was right there.

“You’re in big trouble, you dumb baby. Don’t think that you’ll get away with this. Next time you won’t be so lucky.”

Will shifted closer to Matty. He chewed on the tip of his thumb as Matty put his arm around him.

“Don’t threaten him, Alana. You threaten him, you’ll have me to deal with.”

Alana laughed in their faces.

“I don’t care. You’re both dumb babies and you deserve each other.”

At that moment, Hannibal came back into the room.

“Alana, your father will be here soon. If you’d like, you can have your snack in the front living room while the boys eat here in the kitchen?”

The girl shrugged and picked two cookies up off the plate. She grabbed her cat purse and stalked through to the front of the house.

Hannibal poured milk into a sippy cup for Will and a plastic tumbler for Matty. They sat up at the bench while Hannibal went to make sure Alana was not dropping crumbs everywhere.

Will nibbled on his cookie slowly while Matty ate two at the speed of light.

“These cookies are awesome. Your dad is the best cook.”

Will sighed sadly as Matty reached for a third cookie.

“What’s the matter Will?”

“I’m scared. What is Alana going to do?”

“Nothing. Not if she’s smart. But if she’s dumb, then she’s gunna have me to deal with.”

Will sighed, a tear leaking out and trailing down his cheek.

“B-but she said she’d get us both.”

Matty put down his half-eaten cookie and moved to face Will, putting his hands on Will’s shoulders.

“She won’t Will. You have me. And your daddy. And even my dad. My dad doesn’t really like Alana or her daddy either. But then again…my daddy doesn’t like anyone.”

Will smiled a little and leaned forward, putting his arms around his cousin.

“Thanks Matty. I love you.”

“You’re welcome Will. I love you too.”

The boys pulled apart and Will happily drank the milk from the sippy cup, swinging his legs under the bench.

“You’re the best actor Matty, all that stuff about suns and moons and loving me.”

Matty smiled again, sadly this time, finishing off his cookie with a gulp of milk and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I guess I am a pretty good actor Will. I guess I am.”


End file.
